Prized
by tangLaw
Summary: Thoughts of inadequacy can easily be put to rest by a popular dessert—ice cream. Cookies ‘n Cream at that. Itadakimasu!


**Disclaimer: **Characters are not mine.

**Summary:** Thoughts of inadequacy can easily be put to rest by a popular dessert—ice cream. Cookies 'n Cream at that. Itadakimasu!

**

* * *

**

**Prized**

"…_orangutans are remarkably smart. They are capable of exhibiting humanlike qualities like careful parenting and using tools for food. Washington DC's National Zoo has set up a research center called Think Tank to determine whether orangutans are capable of cognitively figuring out complex problems. They taught the orangutans from solving puzzles to operating computers. One experiment showed that two female orangutans, namely Azy and Indah, have figured out how to get a delicious-smelling peach out from a box shut tight with a variety of clasps. Amazingly, they used their hands, feet, and prior experience to get the clasps open, thinking in the same way humans do."_

It sounded good.

Better, even.

Kirisawa Fuuko had repeated it a couple of times in front of the mirror and she knew it was a prized piece.

She had even dreamed of going up the stage to claim her medal and she felt confident that her research paper would get her more than extra credit to pass her subjects for the rest of the school year.

But she didn't get any. Not even a special mention. Not even a simple word of praise from the judges or her professor.

_It was utterly disappointing_.

And there's just something about that subtle rejection that had her choking due to suppression.

She didn't want to cry in front of all the student body that was present there at the auditorium.

So she ran off to her secret sanctuary: _their school's rooftop_.

She took deep and long breaths to calm her racing heart.

But surprisingly, she didn't really cry.

She just stood there as thoughts of inadequacy slowly bore to her entire being.

_Why wasn't it enough?_

_Where did I go wrong?_

_What was lacking?_

_Was it stupid?_

_Am I stupid?_

_Am I really a hopeless student?_

_Don't I have any potential at all?_

Her mind screamed.

It was just too much.

Why can't she do anything right?

She felt tired, had wanted to stop thinking about it but found it difficult.

Not when the memory of seeing other people climbing up the stage to get the medal instead of her kept repeating itself in her mind.

She squeezed her eyes shut.

"Maybe this will help."

Her eyes snapped open at the sound of a deep voice.

She saw a pint of Cookies 'n Cream flavored ice cream being offered to her.

She traced the hand that was holding it with her eyes and met the icy blue gaze of Mikagami Tokiya.

"I don't need that." She muttered stubbornly, looking away and completely ignoring the ice cream.

Maybe it's pride.

She's not quite sure.

Or maybe it's embarrassment knowing that he was there at the auditorium and saw the whole thing.

_He probably thought my research was really _stupid, she thought; worry flashing across her face for a brief moment.

Tokiya snorted.

"Come on, surely you can swallow your pride and just accept this offer already. It's a rare opportunity, you know."

_She knows_.

The day Mikagami Tokiya offers you anything is the day when pigs could actually fly.

_Can they now really?_

The thought of pigs flying brought a small smile on her face but she quickly masked it with a blank look.

"Your research was quite impressive."

Her eyes snapped towards him as her eyebrows crossed suggestively at the comment.

"I didn't know monkeys are now doing research about their own kind."

His eyes betrayed the seriousness his tone implied because his icy blue eyes clearly spelled mischief.

She threw a punch on his arm, which he took gratefully, but not without a wince.

"You're such an insufferable idiot!"

She eyed the ice cream that he was still holding for a second before finally grabbing it and ravenously pouring her heart into eating it.

"Still living up to Mother Nature's expectations, I see." Tokiya said with a smirk.

He moved slightly away from Fuuko to avoid her foot that decided to do the job of hurting him since her hands are full.

But she didn't say anything, just stuck out her tongue at him.

"Now I know how to get you to shut up."

Fuuko kicked again and Tokiya was also able to dodge it as well.

"For a supposedly inanimate ice block, you sure do talk a lot." Fuuko finally spoke after finishing off the last spoonful of the ice cream.

Tokiya snorted as she handed him the empty pint with a smile.

He peered inside and gave a low whistle.

"That was fast."

Fuuko slightly blushed with embarrassment.

"It's my favorite." She reasoned as she broadened her smile.

"_This_ looks better on you." Tokiya poked the side of her lips.

Fuuko felt a sudden chill whip up her spine but her face felt warm. She could bet she looked like a tomato on top of an iceberg.

"Because when you were frowning you look like a monster. _A really scary monster_." Tokiya added, turning away rather too quickly.

Fuuko glared at him and pushed him off with huff before crossing her arms.

"A 'thank you' would be nice." He muttered as he headed towards the door going inside.

"Michan!" Fuuko called out, stopping him on his tracks.

She bit her lower lip in hesitation when he didn't turn around. He could be stubborn like that but she knew he was waiting for what she has to say.

"Thanks." She said softly with a smile.

He didn't see it but he could hear it from her voice: _she was smiling again_.

He opened the door and went inside, taking pleasure in the thought of having her eyes watching his back.

And when the door closed, _he smiled_.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Rants:**

sigh Can you imagine? Michan actually _smiled_! Hope you like this fic. Don't forget to review, okay? Thanks!


End file.
